


Please Please Me (Like I Please You)

by atticrissfinch



Series: Please Please Me [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Blaine are an ordinary couple in the real world. However, behind closed doors they occasionally take on BDSM roles to keep their emotional needs in check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Please Me (Like I Please You)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for collars, self-inflicted discipline, face-fucking, breathplay

Sebastian twirls his keys on his finger, whistling something that had been on the radio in the office when he’d left. He strolls through the doors of his complex casually and heads to the elevator, leaning against the back wall as it shudders to life and lifts him towards the ninth floor.

His mind drifts with thoughts of what he’d do with his afternoon, if Blaine had already prepared dinner, if Blaine  _was_  dinner, or if they would cuddle on the couch and Sebastian would regale his day at work while Blaine listened intently and without interruption.

The doors slide open and Sebastian exits, walking past two apartment doors to get to his and Blaine’s. The key turns with a little difficulty, but it does unlock, and Sebastian swings it open and walks through the doorway. When he sees the image that greets him, Sebastian smiles fondly, pushing the door shut behind him and hanging his keys on the hook, all without tearing his eyes away from the admirable sight.

He takes in Blaine, kneeling with purpose a few feet in front of the door on the unforgiving hardwood, his head bowed submissively and his hands clasped behind his back. He’s entirely naked but for the black leather collar, accented with fine silver metal around the circumference, buckled around the delicate column of Blaine’s neck.

Blaine doesn’t move, doesn’t make a sound, just kneels there obediently and waits for Sebastian to make a move.

Sebastian brings himself up to his full stature and struts forward towards his boyfriend, cupping his chin in his hand and stroking down his jaw before lifting upwards. Blaine’s eyes meet his with reverence, filled to the brim with that servile glint he has mastered for Sebastian’s pleasure.

“Good afternoon, Pet.” Sebastian greets, tagging his voice with authority, which he knows that Blaine responds to the most.

“Good afternoon, Master.” Blaine replies quietly and succinctly, falling silent the moment he is finished speaking.

Sebastian slides his hand up from Blaine’s jaw to his curls, petting through them with intent to sooth. Blaine takes to the action like an instant sedation, relaxing his bones. Sebastian occasionally abuses his power as dom to ensure that Blaine leaves his hair ungelled. Blaine puts up a fight sometimes when they want to go out, and Sebastian allows it when he doesn’t want to participate, but Blaine knows how much he hates when his hair isn’t free. Sebastian has threatened with punishment on more than one occasion when Blaine wouldn’t relent. It’s a hard and fast rule, however, that it stays ungelled when they play. And Blaine knows better than to contest that.

“How long have you been on your knees, baby?” Sebastian asks, knowing how into this Blaine gets sometimes, sinking completely into subspace, and he needs to discipline himself for hours.

“Since noon, Master.”

“ _Noon_? It’s six o clock.” Sebastian says, floored with Blaine’s dedication and obedience. Blaine doesn’t respond, obviously doesn’t feel he should, and Sebastian respects that. “Let me see your knees, Pet.”

Blaine mutters a quick “yes, Master” before easing himself slowly off his knees and sitting down onto the floor, leaving his legs bent in front of him. Sebastian has to hold back a gasp as he sees the deep coloring in Blaine’s knees, blotched with purple and yellow and cerulean across the entire expanse of skin.

Sebastian moans in sympathy as he sits on his ankles and cups the back of each knee, one at a time, and places soft kisses to the battered skin. “You’re  _such_  a good boy, Blaine. So obedient for me. I can’t believe I found somebody as perfect as you. I’m so proud.” Sebastian assures, and a powerful smile tugs at the corners of Blaine’s mouth. His lips quiver with it.

“Thank you, Master. Want to make you proud, Master.”

Sebastian scoots himself in between Blaine’s legs and presses in for a deep kiss, Blaine dropping his mouth open for Sebastian to take, and take he does. As he pulls away, he tugs Blaine’s lower lip with him, and then releases it with a wet smack as it lands against Blaine’s gums.

“I think just ‘Sir’ will do today, Pet. You’ve been so good.” Sebastian allows, covering Blaine’s cheek with his hand lovingly.

Blaine nods, his mouth still parted from the kiss and shallow bite marks still shining below his lip. “Thank you, Sir.”

“I think you deserve a reward. Would you like a reward, Pet?”

“Very much, Sir.” Blaine says with wide eyes. Sebastian leans into kiss him again, stroking his fingers over the collar on Blaine’s neck, and then stands back up. However, his fingers curl underneath the collar, and he pulls Blaine back up as well. Blaine is situated back on his knees when Sebastian releases him, and he sees the barest hint of a cringe on Blaine’s face.

Sebastian feels a pang of sympathy, so he compromises. “Pet? I want you to go over to the couch and grab one of the throw pillows to kneel on. But I want you to walk on your knees there and back, so you have to work for it, ok? You come right back to this  _same_  spot, you understand? And once you’re back you may kneel on the pillow.” Sebastian is well-versed in giving Blaine specific instructions when Blaine needs them, and Blaine seems to be in one of those moods where he does.

Blaine’s head nods nearly off its hinges before whimpering out, “Yes, Sir. Thank you so much, Sir.”

Sebastian curls his fingers into Blaine’s hair again. “Sir is going to get ready now, and I want you back in this spot before I come back, or else there will be punishment. I won’t take away your pillow, but you  _will_  be punished in other ways, understand?”

“Yes, Master.” Sebastian notices the slip up in terminology, but he also knows that sometimes Blaine is more comfortable with ‘Master’ than ‘Sir’, so he almost always lets it slide.

But never if it’s the other way around. If Blaine accidentally lets out a ‘Sir’ and not a ‘Master’ when Sebastian has called for it, Blaine knows very well that he is punished severely. He’s much more careful, then. But truly, Blaine has been so good, Sebastian doesn’t have the heart for punishing him.

Sebastian enters their bedroom and disposes of his clothing, trying to buy Blaine some time to finish his task. He slips into the closet and tugs on his customary leather gloves for playtime. The cooled leather often soothes Blaine, but also gives him a reminder of who is in charge. Blaine has the collar, Sebastian has the gloves, and it’s clear who is the dominant and who is the submissive.

Sebastian listens intently for movement in the front room, any thumping on the hardwood from Blaine’s knees, but he’s met with silence, and he takes that as his cue.  He thinks to grab a scarf at the last minute before walking back into the front room. Blaine is back in his original position, this time with a plush throw under his worn knees, and Blaine looks noticeably less tense because of it.

Sebastian moves to behind him wordlessly, securing his hands at the small of his back with the scarf, before returning to face him. Sebastian’s hand returns to Blaine’s hair, the utmost tranquilizing action that Sebastian can perform for Blaine, and he’s allowing it in spades for Blaine’s behavior today. Blaine is practically buzzing with it, visibly basking in the gracious attention.

While still combing through his hair, Sebastian places his hand on his own cock, already standing on its own, and has been since he walked through the front door. He strokes it a few times, stimulating it, before taking a step forward. Sebastian leads the wet head along the contours of Blaine’s face, precome glistening in its wake. Blaine’s eyes flutter shut and his head falls back in contentment, the head catching for a moment on Blaine’s bottom lip before sliding off his chin.

“Are you ready for your reward, Pet?”

Sebastian is well acquainted with how much Blaine loves sucking his cock. He’d rather suck cock than get fucked or get a hand job or  _give_  a hand job. He’d rather suck cock than have his own sucked, and so Sebastian often serves this as a treat for Blaine, rather than a show of possession and dominance.

“Yes, please, Sir.” Blaine replies, and Sebastian is attuned to the silent begging in his eyes. It’s incredibly sexy and has Sebastian pulsing in his palm. He slides the grip of his hand on Blaine’s hair to the back of his head, digging his fingers into the curls to enforce control.

Blaine’s jaw drops almost instantly and Sebastian urges his hips forward, Blaine’s lips closing around the head as soon as it enters. Sebastian grunts with it, Blaine’s tongue wrapping around him with practiced ease, flicking through the slit and tickling underneath the ridge.

“That’s right, Pet. So good at sucking cock. Take me deeper, come on.” Sebastian coaxes, propelling Blaine’s head forward with an unyielding hand, and Blaine just moans around him and takes it. When Sebastian jerks his hips forward and slams into the back of Blaine’s throat, he gags audibly, spit dripping from his mouth. Blaine loves that though, loves being choked, and Sebastian loves hearing him struggle around him.

When he does it again, Blaine gags louder, gazing up at Sebastian with watery eyes, his mouth stretched wide and his face soaked with a mixture of saliva and tears and precome. “Choke on my cock, Pet. All the way down.”

Blaine’s throat opens up with ease, and he slides forward, guided by Sebastian’s firm, leather-clad hand, until Blaine’s nose is smashed up against the hair at the base of his cock. He allows Blaine to adjust for a moment, before yanking back on his hair, almost completely off his cock, and shoving him back again, filling his throat completely again as Blaine’s face meets his hips once more.

“Let me fuck that slutty face, Pet. You like when I fuck your face, don’t you.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement of fact. Blaine chokes around him, his face scrunching up with the force of it, until Sebastian pulls him off entirely. When his cock drops from Blaine’s mouth, a gorgeous filament of saliva runs from Blaine’s mouth to the tip of him, until Blaine licks around his swollen lips; the spit clings to his tongue for a mere second before breaking.

Blaine’s face is an absolute mess, and one of the most beautiful sights Sebastian has ever seen, coated in his own fluids and grinning, open-mouthed, like a little puppy.

“Did you enjoy that, Pet?” Sebastian asks, loosening his grip on Blaine’s head slowly.

“So much, Sir. Thank you.” Blaine says with a rasp from his destroyed throat, shining eyes and a broad smile.

“Would you like me to fuck you? Is that what you were waiting for me to come home for?”

“I was waiting for  _you_ , Sir.”

Sebastian hums, his fingers tracing from the nape of his neck to the collar. He fits all five fingers underneath the leather, cutting off the loose space that Sebastian allows him to have, and Blaine makes a cut off noise. Sebastian brings his other hand to the top of Blaine’s head and takes hold, ensuring that Blaine’s head remains in place. Blaine eyes widen and his mouth falls open as Sebastian  _pulls_ back on the collar, and sounds of suffocation scrape their way from Blaine once again.

Sebastian pulls until Blaine’s face begins to transition from red to purple, and then frees the collar promptly as Blaine inhales deeply the air around them, regaining proper coloring in his face.

“Such a good boy, Pet.” Sebastian croons. His fingers come around to the front of the collar again and he tucks two fingers underneath once more. Blaine stares up at him, waiting for any instruction, but completely silent. “What does this collar mean?”

“It means I belong to you, Sir.” Blaine answers immediately.

“What else?”

“It means that you own me, Sir.”

“And what else?”

“It means that you protect me, Sir.”

That’s right.” Sebastian nods, stroking his gloved thumb along the chaffed skin under the leather. “It means you trust me, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, Sir. With my life.” Blaine says diligently.

“That’s my boy.” Sebastian compliments, returning his hand to the back of Blaine’s head to tug him back, his neck arching and his Adam’s apple bobbing through the skin. Sebastian leans over to reclaim his lips, to re-explore and remap Blaine’s mouth with his tongue, and remind him that he is Sebastian’s. He slips from Blaine’s mouth down his jaw and then to his neck, mouthing wetly. He picks a spot to the left, right above the collar, and  _sucks_. Blaine breathes out a soft moan as he does so, sucking harder and harder on the skin and grating his teeth over it with intent. Blaine continues to whimper above him, still letting out small noises of pleasure when Sebastian sucks one last time and then pulls away to lick over the bruise with his tongue.

He pulls back to admire the mark, large and red and ovular on his neck. “You belong to me.” Sebastian whispers as Blaine levels his head again, nodding.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Would you like me to fuck you?”

“If you want to, Sir.”

“I didn’t ask what I wanted, I asked what you wanted.”

Blaine’s head dips down, a shy smile gracing his lips. “If I could, I’d like you to hold me, Sir.”

Sebastian grins in return, running the backs of his fingers along Blaine’s cheek. “Look at me, Pet.” He says gently.

Blaine raises his head, smile still in place, and fixes his eyes on Sebastian. Sebastian continues to smile back as he crouches down and reaches his hands behind Blaine, nimbly untying the knot at Blaine’s hands with experienced fingers. Blaine sighs happily once the scarf has fallen to the floor, and Sebastian is soothing the skin of his wrists.

Sebastian rights himself again, and pulls Blaine against him, his face hitting at Sebastian’s stomach. Blaine nuzzles into it lovingly, humming. “You can touch, Pet.” Sebastian informs, and Blaine’s hands almost instantly wind around Sebastian’s waist.

“So you wanna cuddle with me, Pet?”

Blaine nods against his stomach. “Yes, please, Sir.”

Sebastian breathes out a laugh at Blaine’s eagerness, but begins petting at his head again, tugging off one of his gloves and sliding down once more to stroke at the collar with his bare fingertips. “Mine.” Sebastian says quietly, more to himself than to Blaine.

Regardless, Blaine responds with sincerity. “Yours, Sir.”

Sebastian crouches down one more time, just staring at Blaine, who’s staring brightly back with a small smile, the black collar contrasting beautifully with his light skin. Sebastian leans in for another kiss, and Blaine sinks into it willingly with a delighted squeak. Sebastian noses along the laugh lines in Blaine’s face with a smile, muttering softly.

“I’ll meet you on the bed.”


End file.
